Seedlings
by Loki40766
Summary: Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn. Drabbles of Pamela and Harley working together to build a relationship and a family in a world filled with annoying bats who like to endanger children, crazy ex-boyfriends, girl scouts, soccer games, and idiot supervillains.
1. Seedpod

Title: Seedpod  
>Pairing: Pamela IsleyHarleen Quinzel (Poison Ivy/Harley Quinn)  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing and have absolutely no money. College does not pay. It sucks you dry of money, livelihood, freedom. Sue me and all you will see is a blank dead stare, and a shiny nickel I found on the parking lot.<p>

Note: Beginning of a set of drabbles about Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy and their lives together. Started as a Valentine's gift for my boyfriend after a conversation we had promising him one for his B-Day. Happy Valentine's Day, even if its not Valentine's Day yet. Unbetaed so all mistakes are me, my own, and I. Review, cause if you don't how am I going to improve? Open to suggestions for drabble ideas involving the couple.

* * *

><p>Pamela tended her nightshade, carefully caressing each bloom of the deadly poison. She hummed softly to her plant-children and the little life growing larger within her belly. A new life, a new child. This one she would share, but not with the man whose sperm fertilized her egg. No, that man just donated his seed at a clinic to spawn her precious new seedling.<p>

Harley would mother her plantlet along with her. Harley with her shiny, blond her as luminous as the sun which fed her children. Harley, who loved as she could never again let a man love her.

Pam smirked as she thought of pressing her lips to Harley's, caressing her till they were both quivering and spent, the scent of roses and azaleas in the air.

One of her carnivorous children rubbed its bulbed head against her cheek. It twisted and twinned around her arm. It was one of her favorites, Sarah Anne. A beautiful dangerous plant.

Harley wrapped her arms around her from the back, babbling happily about something she had watched "Bats and the Batlets" do. Joker was in Arkham at the moment.

Pam turned around and wrapped one green hand around Harley's neck, pulling her into a kiss as their daughter kicked within her. Her hands tangled in Harley's bright golden hair as Harley clutched her closely. One gloved hand tangled in hair as red as blood.


	2. Plantlet

Title: Plantlet  
>Pairing: Poison IvyHarley Quinn  
>Disclaimer: I own nothing. I'm just playing with them for a while. Please don't sue.<p>

Notes: Camas is mine. Plantlet takes place a few days after Pamela gives birth to her Seedpod. Review. I'm very open to suggestions and drabble ideas.

* * *

><p>Harley hummed nursery rhymes to Camas, rocking her back and forth.<p>

"_Ring around the rosies._

_Pocket full of posies._

_Achoo, Achoo._

_We all fall down!"_

She giggled happily. That was her favorite poem. It was about the Black Death. What fun!

Camas was all new and shiny and pink. Still kind of wrinkly looking. Already, though she had Pam-Pam's red hair, except Cammie's hair was like peach fuzz and just a shade off. Orangey, orange, orange. Orange like an orange, like a traffic cone, like some of the pretty flowers Pam like to plant.

Pammie said it would probably darken as Cammie got older. A newborn baby did not always have the same hair color as it was born with. The peach fuzz might even end up straight before she was done growing.

"_I love you._

_You love me._

_We're a happy family."_

Harley was finally a mommy! A mommy! She'd always wanted to be a mommy. Before she thought her Mista J would make her a mommy. Mista J didn't want to make her a mommy, though. He didn't want to be a daddy. The lady Mista J had wanted to be a mommy was gone, gone. She went to the otherworld when Mista J was still Mista Jack. Her Pam wanted to be a mommy with her though and that was even better.

She and Pammie had lots of fun together. They were both girls so they could girl talk and talk about shoes and womanly things. Mista J didn't like to talk about things like that. Mista J liked to talk about anthromorphic bats and batspawn. Pam was nicer than Mista J, though. Pam didn't yell at her or let mean Bats take her away to the Bad Place.

Pam would kiss her and touch her real soft. She would touch her all over. Pam had nice soft green hands, and pretty soft lips, and a naughty wicked tongue. Wicked, bad, bad tongue. Harley giggled.

"_Jack be nimble_

_Jack be quick_

_Jack jump over a candlestick."_

"Mommy's always going to love you, Cammie. Mommy's going to always be there, no matter what you do. I'll be a good soccer mom. I'll watch all your games, even though I don't like soccer. I'll take you to girl scouts and Band Camp. Anything. Even if you grow up and marry a Bat," she reassured the newborn.

A vision came to her of her pretty red haired Cammie all grown up and dressed in a white flowery gown. She was holding hands with a boy dressed up in black tuxedo while wearing a silly bat mask. Harley giggled at her own imagination. A boy-bat, a bat-boy, as she giggled her mental image of the bat boy became less human until he was just a really big, fat bat.

A brown bat, with reddish tints. Ooh, red like Pam. Where was Pam? Harley put Camas in the flower printed baby carrier strapped around her body and went off in search of her co-mommy.


	3. A Veritable Ferb

A Veritable Ferb

Camas is a little under three in this chapter, and highly advanced for her age.

Sorry for the delay. Nusing school is sucking all of my time into a black abyss of despair and nothingness.

Disclaimer: I don't own Posion Ivy, Harley Quinn, Central City or anything like that. All belongs to DC. I make no money for this and just do it to relax while I wait to find out how I did on a test. Phineas and Ferb and Barney also don't beling to me. Barney song = not mine. I have no claim to anyone, anything in this story except Camas.

Unbetaed. All mistake are mine and mine alone.

* * *

><p>Camas stared at the unrealistic purple, self-identified dinosaur on the television. Mommy lay sprawled out on the floor beside her, munching on fluffy kernels of microwave popcorn. They were watching the Barney marathon on PBS. The thirty-four month old still couldn't understand why a colorful fake dinosaur was supposed to teach life lessons about humans, but Mommy assured her it was a good way to learn how to relate to children her own age. Wouldn't dinosaurs have different lessons to teach their young?<p>

Camas frowned and glanced back down to her Rubik cube. Mama had given it to her right before she left for the big plant show in Central City. Mama had kissed her on the head and told her to have fun. Camas rotated another row adding another red square to one of the sides, as Barney started singing one of her and her Mommy's favorite songs. She giggled and sung along with Mommy.

_"I love you,_  
><em>You love me<em>  
><em>We're a happy family<em>  
><em>With a great big hug<em>  
><em>And a kiss from me to you<em>  
><em>Won't you say you love me too."<em>

A commercial came on. Camas glanced back at her Rubik cube. She rotated it this way and that, realizing that to eventually get all of the squares in the right sides, she was going to have to sacrifice some of her red ones. Her tongue peaked out of her mouth as she concentrated on the cubes, row after row sliding this way and that. Barney came back on and went back off. She took a break to sing with Mommy and take a sip out of her (Organic, no preservatives, no artificial sweeteners) apple juice.

Four sides completed, she yawned and Mommy picked her up. Nap time. She curled up under her pretty, flower printed bedspread and clutched her stuffed hyena, Shenzi. Mommy kissed her on the forehead, blond hair tickling her face. Camas giggled and fell asleep.

An hour later, the toddler woke up, climbing out of bed. Now where was that strange cube? She was going to beat it! It was not going to win with its strange sides and colorful squares and mean meanieness!

Mommy had put the cube on her nightstand. Camas grabbed it and wondered into the bathroom. Conquering the cube was a priority, but certain needs must be met first. Next the kitchen, for another need. Brain food. Mommy made her a sandwich and some graham crackers. An ice cold glass of whole milk from cows that were fed all natural omega-rich grain and she was ready to conquer the cube.

She sat in front of television with Mommy to watch Phineas and Ferb. Now there was a show she liked. One of these days she was going to make inventions like that. Great awesome big shiny contraptions. A giant mechanical dog was one of the first things she wanted. The one Phineas and Ferb made was so cute.

As the show went on, Camas twisted the cube again and again, little chubby fingers moving rhythmically over the cube's surface. Buford and Baljeet were her favorites. She liked them both and told her Mommy she was going to marry them. Mama said the cultural mores of the current United States would not allow a woman to marry two different people. Mommy claimed that some African and Tibetan cultures permitted polyandry. She said that was a form of marriage where a woman could marry more than one man at a time. Mama said that that was a moot point because Baljeet and Buford were fictional characters. Mommy said that was okay because the earth contained over seven billion people and it was highly possible that two people like Buford and Baljeet existed. And if not one Earth, there were all kinds of other planets available.

As Perry defeated Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Camas rotated the cube a final time. The last piece slid into place. All the colors were together. All the colors were together! Camas squealed and jumped up. Mommy squealed with her, picked her up and swung her around. Mommy babbled happily at her, calling her an itty bitty genius and mommy's little Einstein. A veritable Ferb!


End file.
